Jerry Penley Memorial Register
__TOC__'|left]] Category:Wigton Walker Administration [[Portal:Wigton Walker/In Memoriam|'You May Leave a Message by Clicking This Link''']] Wayne Walker Date: Sat, Apr 15 2006 7:39 am Ann, Family and list: I am so saddened. Today we have lost a good one! Rest in Peace old friend. My mother once told me that a person never dies as long as there is someone one who remembers him. In that light, Jerry will live for a long, long time. Wayne Walker in Louisville Lola Angell Date: Sat, Apr 15 2006 7:05 am Ann and family, I am so sorry to hear of your Dad's death. My prayers are with you and yours. Lola Angell Tina Peddie Sat, Apr 15 2006 DEAR ANN, I am so sorry to hear of cousin Jerry's passing just tonite... I was surprised, as I didnt realize the seriousness when he was able to go home... I guess I should have known, when you mentioned hospice coming over :( My sincere condolences to you and your family. He will certainly be missed by many other kinfolks, on the Walker list, etc. I certainly loved and appreciated his/your family's photography, breathtaking. Well, knowing Jerry, maybe he will have some Answers there in the great beyond, that he will find a way to send on to us, to help us with some answers of our Walker lineage! If he CAN get a message to us, give us that extra bit of help, that he probably DOES have the answer to now, I know he will :) God bless him, and you and your family, and know that he will be greatly missed by all his cousins and kin , and thank you so much for keeping us posted..... Fondly, Your CA cousin, Tina Connie Spurlock Sat, Apr 15 2006 8:20 am Oh Ann, I was hoping for the best but I knew when you mentioned Hospice what that meant. I`m just so glad you and your brother and your mom had him for all these wonderful years. Take care and please let us know when the arrangements are. We loved him dearly. Connie Spurlock Date: Sat, Apr 15 2006 8:58 am Hi Cousins, We sure are missing a wonderful cousin such as Jerry. He was always willing to help anyone and welcome them into the Walker family. I`m going to miss him very much but I know he is no longer suffering and at peace. I sure hope he is meeting all our wonderful ancestors till the day we can meet them all. If I have not said it lately, I cherish each and every one of you and I hope you all have a Blessed Easter. Connie # 234 Mary Branham Date: Sat, Apr 15 2006 10:10 am Please accept our deepest condolences from me and my family. From you father's many postings, thoughts and information was my way of knowing him. It seemed he was a great guy and family was so important to him. I know you will miss him and at the same time have many memories of him. Thoughts and prayers be with you. Mary B. Paris, MO Gerald Moss Date: Sat, Apr 15 2006 12:47 pm So sorry to hear about Jerry. Gerald #131 Mike Walker Date: Sat, Apr 15 2006 2:04 pm Ann, Fifteen or so years ago, I stumbled across Jerry's pages on the internet. I think he and his work was really my inspiration to get into the family history in a more comprehensive way. (Although it took a while to get over the "one of these days" syndrome".) Only many years later, did I start to get to know him through his postings on the web. Today, I am suffering the classic genealogists' regret. Why in the world didn't I get up to the tri-cities and talk to him? I live in SC now, but then I was living in East Tennessee, 2 hours away. We will all miss Jerry, for his dedication to his family and his history and to his art. I lost my father to emphysema, so I know that his suffering is now over, and my thoughts are with you, his family. We must remember on this Easter weekend that we will all meet again one day. Mike in SC Linda A Date: Sat, Apr 15 2006 3:22 pm I have not read the postings for a while and am so surprised and saddened by this news. My prayers are with your family. Linda Atkins Greg Walker Date: Sun, Apr 16 2006 1:10 pm My thoughts are with you and your family. I only recently discovered (my cousins and) this group after losing my father last November and wanting to learn more about our heritage. I value Jerry's contributions and hope to visit his gravesite, at least, one day. Greg Walker Donna Payne Date: Thurs, Apr 20 2006 11:39 am Dear Ann and Penjacc family, I didn't know about Jerry's death until today as I have been traveling on the east coast. Please accept my heartfelt condolences. I found Jerry's website five years ago doing a google search for the White book. I called him to order the cd and we talked for at least 30 minutes. I was thrilled that there were other cousins out there. Jerry was a wonderful person and a great genealogist. He introduced me to the walker group and I have been addicted to genealogy ever since. I loved reading his posts and have printed and saved lots of them. He and his research will be missed tremendously. God bless you all. You will be in my prayers. Donna Linda Parsons Jerry was just simply a "nice guy". He was always willing to share information and insights with anyone who asked. He was just an email away from you no matter where you lived. He helped me many times with genealogy questions. I wish I had had the time to take him up on his offer to give me "the tour" of all the interesting sites regarding our common genealogy. He will be missed by many, because he was so patient and helpful with so many. Linda Parsons Sorry to hear of his passing. Jerry was very helpful in sharing much information early in my research on the Walker and other families. It really helped me keep "on the right path". Sorry to hear of his passing. Jim Veregge